fishwranglerfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Chum
It would be helpful if this chum page indicated which chum will work in which locations. -- 21:13, 4 June 2009 (UTC)Amy @Amy: I've added a column to the table. I do like the pictures, but now it seems a bit like the table is huge...oh well. XD At least I didn't make it any longer..Jennkei 07:46, 13 June 2009 (UTC) :Sorry, I've removed the extra column - it made the table messy and it was duplicating information that exists on the individual chum pages (which increases the maintenance overhead - we're aiming to lookup the existing data to remove any duplication and this would make that task harder). :The table is there to provide a list and immediate comparison between the chums (with the main comparisons being cost and attraction rate). The idea being that further information is available on the individual chum pages which can be viewed by clicking on each chum picture - the table wasn't intended as the repository for information on each chum, more of an access mechanism to each page. :As for which chums work in which locations, well with a few hard exceptions they all work (sometimes to a limited extent) everywhere. The exception to prove this rule is Fire Sludge Chum and Magma Reef. Other chums are not recommended in certain locations (e.g. Cayenne Chum in Blue Crescent, "Farovian" chums in Icelantica, etc), but they will still 'work' (all be it with an assumed detriment to the catch rate - exact impact not known). And sometimes you wouldn't want to use a chum in certain locations for other reasons - for example, financially you wouldn't want to use Fish Guts Chum or the Icelantican chums in WaterPort as you could catch a fish worth less than the piece of chum. :If there is a recommended chum selection in a particular location, this is raised in the individual island pages, for example, Blue Crescent, Magma Reef, Icelantica, etc. Of course notes to this effect are also provided in the individual chum pages where appropriate. :Jasman 12:14, 13 June 2009 (UTC) Which Chum For Specific Fish? It will be great if there's information about which chum one should use for a specific fish. I think it's not so much chum, but attractants that can net you specific fish...otherwise all you can do is fish until you get it...-wry- Jennkei 07:42, 13 June 2009 (UTC) :Agreed. As far as we know, chum choice mainly impacts the Catch Bonus and specific fish are - in the main - not attracted to certain chums. If there is a particular attraction to a specific chum, this is added as a note on the individual fish page. To date, the only known instance Joe has revealed of a specific attraction is the Grim Fish who has a liking for Loaf Chum - don't ask why - not even Joe knows why he coded it that way. :Jasman 12:14, 13 June 2009 (UTC) Chum category. I think Chum should have its own category, and the main Chum page and each individual chum page would fall under this category. It would be easier to get around and view each of them. --LayzAyzn 22:37, 28 July 2009 (UTC) :Done - I have made it a subcatergory of Equipment to follow suit from Poles - Jasman 12:40, 27 July 2009 (UTC) Why cant I sell any of my chum? I have looked everywhere. What do I did? I have looked every where for the sell some button but i cant seem to find it 00:32, June 5, 2010 (UTC)